Maux et Mots
by Lucifer77
Summary: Cela fait plus de trois ans que Draco Malfoy est introuvable. Harry décide de partir à sa recherche pour le ramener dans le monde sorcier. Mais il ne se doute pas une seconde de ce qui est arrivé à l'ancien Serpentard, ni à quel point cela l'a affecté.
1. Encore une fois

**Maux et Mots**

**Disclaimer :** Évidemment, ils ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les torturer un peu.

**Note :** Cette fic ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue. A part le prologue, le reste de l'histoire sera du point de vue de Draco et à la **deuxième personne**.

**Message de l'auteur :** Après une longue absence (je sais, personne n'avait remarqué que j'étais pas là ... ^^' ) je suis de retour avec une histoire un peu spéciale qui me trottait dans la tête depuis des mois. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle fera ni à quelle fréquence je pourrais publier. Ce premier chapitre est une sorte de song-fic de la chanson _Encore une fois_ de Gérald De Palmas (je suis amoureuse de ce type depuis mes huit ans ... c'est grave ? XD). Je m'excuse d'avance s'il reste des fautes, c'est coriace ces bêtes-là !

Bonne lecture !

Prologue

C'était quoi cette histoire de procédure ? Qu'est-ce que Kingsley espérait ? Il allait foutre en l'air des heures et des heures de recherche ! Il ne pouvait pas envoyer un novice, ça ne rimerait à rien. Il reviendrait bredouille en à peine deux jours et après cela ils ne seront plus en droit de retenter l'expérience.

_ Monsieur, cria Harry en voyant le Ministre se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Attendez !

Il courut jusqu'à lui en se frayant un chemin dans la foule et, essoufflé, il s'exclama :

_ Monsieur, il faut que vous me laissiez le dossier Malfoy !

_ Mais enfin, Potter, c'est insensé ! Nous ne pouvons pas mettre un Auror tel que vous sur un dossier comme celui-là, ce n'est-…

_ Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire ! Ses amis ne sont plus en Angleterre, je suis la seule personne qui ait un lien avec lui ! Et je sais déjà où il est ! Je vous promets que cela ne prendra pas plus d'une semaine !

Le brun savait qu'il en était capable. Cela faisait des mois qu'il était sur la trace de Malfoy, il y passait tout son temps libre, toutes ses pauses, toutes ses nuits. Il venait enfin de trouver l'endroit où il se cachait, il ne pouvait pas laisser un inconnu prendre sa place et jouer son rôle.

Le Ministre observa un instant le jeune homme qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il avait l'air tellement déterminé que cela frisait le désespoir.

_ Soit, je vous confie ce dossier. Vous avez une semaine.

1. Encore une fois

_Un matin profitant de la brise, _

_Je flânais, guéri de tous mes maux. _

_C'est assez rare pour que je le précise, _

_D'habitude j'ai le moral à zéro. _

Le soleil illumine les rues de Londres pourtant tu restes caché sous ta capuche. Tu sais que tu as l'air soit ridicule, soit louche. Tu sais que de toute façon personne ne te remarque ici. Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien. Tu sais que ce n'est pas digne de toi et tu te sens pathétique. Mais tu la garde. Tu prends le même chemin que d'habitude sans lever le nez de tes chaussures. Tu marches d'un pas pressé, tu n'aimes pas rester longtemps dans la rue. Il y a toujours les mêmes stupides peurs dans un coin de ta tête. Tu essayes encore de les faire taire mais elles ne te lâchent pas. « Et si quelqu'un m'aborde ? » « Si on me demande une indication ? L'heure ? ».

Tu tournes à la troisième à gauche. Il ne te reste plus que quelques secondes avant que tu sois enfin à l'intérieur. Tu t'engouffres dans la ruelle qui mène à ta librairie et tu souffles. Personne ne vient jamais ici.

Tu sais que tu y es presque, tu ralentis ton allure. Mais alors que tu cherches les clés dans ton sac, une paire de jambes apparait dans ton champ de vision. Tu sursautes comme un crétin. La panique t'envahit instantanément. Tu te demandes s'il va falloir que tu parles, que tu donnes des renseignements, que tu ais une conversation. Puis tu oses un regard vers la personne postée devant la porte. Et la réalité se révèle encore plus cruelle que ce que tu avais pu imaginer.

_Au détour d'une ruelle sans nom, _

_Te voilà, une chance sur un million. _

_ P-Potter ?

Tu te maudis immédiatement pour ce bredouillement. Tu tentes de te rassurer en te disant que le brun doit mettre ça sur le dos de la surprise.

_ Malfoy, répond le brun avec une assurance qui te ferait presque grimacer.

Tu ne sais plus quoi faire. Tu sais que tu es censé lui demander ce qu'il fait ici. Tu sais que tu ne dois pas rester muet. Tu sais qu'il attend une remarque acerbe, un ''Bonjour'', une pique, n'importe quoi. Mais tu sais aussi que tu ne _peux _pas. Alors tu ne fais rien. Tu le regardes bêtement en priant pour que l'expression que tu tentes de maintenir sur ton visage soit bien un masque de froideur. Ca fait si longtemps que tu n'as pas joué à ce jeu. Toi qui pensais ne plus jamais avoir à faire ça, toi qui pensais ne plus jamais le revoir.

_Rien n'y fait, je n'ai pas oublié. _

_Rien n'y fait et tu n'as pas changé. _

En le détaillant, tu retrouves les mêmes traits malgré le temps passé. Tu retrouves les milles petites choses qui t'avaient fait tomber. Tu retrouves des brides de pensées qui t'avaient désespéré. Tu retrouves ce monstre à l'intérieur de toi que tu croyais avoir abattu il y a des années. Tu retrouves cet amour de jeunesse que tu avais tenté d'oublier.

_Dans tes yeux je meurs encore une fois, _

_Je meurs encore une fois …_

Tu finis par réagir. Tu te sens stupide mais tu te dis que ce n'est pas nouveau. Tu sers le trousseau de clés dans ta main. Tu t'approches jusqu'à être à un bon mètre de la porte de la librairie. En te retrouvant aussi près de Potter, tu te félicites de ne pas avoir eu assez de courage pour enlever ta foutue capuche. Tu attends qu'il te laisse passer avec ce que tu espères être un regard de dédain. Il se décale enfin. Il te faut de longues secondes pour parvenir à faire rentrer la clé dans la serrure parce que ta main tremble. _Grotesque_. Tu finis par ouvrir la porte. Tu te précipites presque à l'intérieur de ton antre mais tu sens l'ancien Gryffondor entrer lui aussi.

La peur t'envahit par vagues. Tu ne veux pas qu'il sache l'embarrassante vérité sur toi. Surtout pas lui. Tu te réfugies alors derrière les gestes que tu as faits chaque matin depuis trois ans. Tu poses ton sac, tu allumes la lumière, tu fais remonter le rideau de fer qui cache la minuscule vitrine, tu remets à leur place les présentoirs, tu ranges les livres qui trainent sur le comptoir, tu ouvres la caisse et tu fais les comptes.

_ Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ? demande soudainement Harry.

Tu sais exactement quoi lui répondre, tu sais quel ton serait parfait, tu sais ce qui le mettrait le plus en rogne. Mais tu en es incapable. Tu te détestes. Tu te sens frustré mais tu y es habitué. Alors tu fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu et tu gardes résolument les yeux baissés.

Ton silence ne semble pas décourager le Sauveur puisqu'il recommence à parler.

_ Allez Malfoy, sois pas aussi froid. La hache de guerre a été enterrée il y a un bon bout de temps. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ? Cinq ans ?

_Des années. Des années ont passé. _

_Je le sais car je les ai comptées. _

_ Quaa-Quatre ans …. Bientôt.

_Ça t'amuse, _

_Tu trouves ça charmant. _

_Moi ça m'use, _

_Je brûle en dedans. _

Tu ne peux pas paraître plus misérable. Tu bafouilles et tu butes sur les mots. Tu rougis. C'est ridicule. Pourtant le brun ne semble pas relever.

_ Et puis, je ne suis pas là pour le plaisir de t'embêter. C'est le Ministère qui m'envoie. Tu n'as été condamné qu'à un an de vie chez les Moldus et ça fait plus de deux ans que tu aurais dû revenir dans le monde sorcier pour récupérer ta baguette.

Tu fronces les sourcils et tu baisses encore plus la tête. Tu es au courant de tout ça. Tu en es bien trop conscient.

_ Je suis ici pour te ramener chez toi, Malfoy. J'ai _pour ordre_ de te retrouver et de te ramener alors on va devoir partager le même air jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de rentrer.

Sous le choc de la nouvelle, tu lèves brusquement les yeux vers lui. Il a l'air déterminé et toi tu te sens pris au piège. Tu ne vois aucune échappatoire possible.

_Dans tes yeux je meurs encore une fois, _

_Je meurs encore une fois … _

_Si seulement tu n'attendais que moi. _

_Si seulement je ne t'aimais plus. _

_Si seulement, si seulement, si seulement quoi ? _

_Et si seulement je n'en peux plus._

C'est ce moment que choisit Alice pour rentrer dans la librairie. Tu t'arraches alors de ta contemplation de Potter pour finir les comptes que tu avais commencés. Après avoir jovialement salué le brun, la jeune fille arrive au comptoir derrière lequel tu es.

_ Salut Patron ! Ça va ?

Tu essaies de lui sourire. Ce n'est pas une réussite. Elle n'y fait pas attention. C'est pour ça que tu l'as choisi comme employée. Parce qu'elle déborde d'énergie et qu'elle adore s'occuper des clients – contrairement à toi. Elle fait ce que tu ne peux pas faire. Et elle est au courant de l'abominable vérité ce qui te permet de ne pas gaspiller de salive, elle est habituée à ton silence.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois : pas de capuche à l'intérieur ! s'exclame-t-elle avant de prendre sa place à la caisse.

Tu paniques. Tu ne peux pas l'enlever. Pas aujourd'hui, pas devant lui. Pourtant tu sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'il _la _voie. Tu sais que ce ne serait que repousser l'échéance. Alors tu te résignes et tu prends ton courage à deux mains pour découvrir ta tête.

Tu sens son regard sur toi. Ça te brûle, ça te démange. T'as envie de disparaître. Tu imagines très bien son expression alors que ses yeux se baladent sous ta mâchoire gauche. Tu sers les dents. Tu te dégoutes. _Elle_ te dégoute. Tu finis par relever la tête et tu le fixes avec défi. Tu es énervé. T'as le sentiment que tout ça c'est de sa faute, que si _elle _est là c'est à cause de lui. Tu sais que c'est faux mais tu le ressens comme ça.

_ Je peux vous aider Monsieur ? finit par demander Alice à l'ancien Gryffondor.

_ Non ! tu réponds trop fort, trop vite.

Elle te regarde, surprise. Tu prends alors le honteux bloc-notes des longs discours et tu gribouilles quelques phrases lui disant que c'est un ''ami'' qui va rester un certain temps. Tu lui expliques que tu dois t'occuper de lui et qu'elle devra sûrement gérer la librairie sans toi pendant un temps indéterminé. Elle acquiesce, tu retournes vers Potter et tu te concentres pour lâcher :

_ Faut qu'on p-parle.

Tu attrapes ton sac et tu entraines le Sauveur dehors. Tu remets la capuche de ton sweat sur ta tête d'un mouvement rageur. Tu détestes cette capuche. Il te regarde encore, tu le sais mais tu refuses de te tourner vers lui. Tu commences donc à marcher.

_ Attends Malfoy ! s'écrie le brun en te retenant par le bras. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Tu fermes douloureusement les yeux. Tu prends une grande inspiration.

_ …Dirais ch-chez… moi.

Et dire que ça te demande un effort surhumain pour réussir à sortir cette pseudo-phrase. _Pathétique_. Tu recommences à avancer rapidement et Potter te suit sans broncher. La route jusqu'à chez toi te semble interminable. T'as l'impression que même si tu courrais, ça n'irait pas assez vite. Ton cœur bat trop fort. Tu as les mains moites.

Ton anxiété ne se calme même pas une fois à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Tu pourrais croiser un voisin, un livreur. Tu rentres dans l'ascenseur, t'appuies sur le bouton du septième et tu t'autorises à souffler un peu.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que t'agis comme si t'avais un hippogriffe aux trousses ?

Tu ne réponds pas. Tu ne veux pas qu'il sache _ça_. Les portes s'ouvrent, tu sors, tu fonces jusqu'à ta porte, tu rentres. Et une fois à l'abri tu te sens ridicule. T'as envie de crier. T'as envie de te lancer un Impardonnable. Tu te détestes. Tu balances violemment ton sac sur la commode de l'entrée.

Puis tu te calmes et la honte prend place. Tu es fatigué, lassé par ton propre comportement. T'as l'impression de ne même plus être saint d'esprit.

Tu laisses tomber ta capuche. Tu sais qu'il _la_ voie. Tu t'en fiches.

_ Je rente- rentrerais pas a-vec toi …Potter.

Il y a un long silence. Tu te demandes ce qu'il pense de toi à cet instant. Ca ne doit pas être brillant. Il avance jusqu'à se retrouver en face de toi. Il _la_ fixe. Tu détournes les yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Tu fais ''non'' de la tête. _Minable_. Personne ne connaît la vérité et c'est très bien comme ça.

_ Je pourrais peut-être t'aider si tu me racontes.

Le retour du Sauveur ! Quelle âme charitable. Mais toi tu sais que personne ne peut rien faire pour toi. T'as trouvé un rythme de vie qui t'assure un minimum de dégâts, tu ne peux rien faire de plus.

_ A-Arrête. Je ne …rentrerais pas.

T'as séparé les mots de pauses interminables et détaché chaque syllabe pour que ce soit plus facile. Tu as fermé les yeux sous l'effort. Tu dois avoir l'air tellement _misérable_. Devant lui. Celui que tu n'étais pas censé revoir de toute ta vie. Tu ne veux pas de sa pitié. Tu ne veux pas qu'il ne te considère plus comme un adversaire à sa taille. Tu ne veux pas qu'il te fuit mais tu crèves d'envie de le voir partir.

Tu te demandes combien de temps tu devras subir ce supplice de l'avoir aussi près de toi.

_ Ils t'ont dddonné combien de t-temps pour me ram-mener ?

_ Une semaine.

_ Je supp-ose que tu vas r-rester ici ?

_ Oui.

Tu es un faible. Tu ne tiendras jamais une semaine. C'est insurmontable.

Tu soupires et avances jusqu'au salon. Il te suit. Tu désignes le canapé d'un vague mouvement de la main pour lui faire comprendre que tu l'invites à s'assoir. Il s'exécute. Tu t'éclipses pour préparer du café. Tu reviens avec deux tasses fumantes. Alors qu'il prend celle que tu lui tends, il demande avec un sourire :

_ Alors, la fille de la librairie et toi … vous … ?

Tu mets quelques secondes à comprendre. Puis tu écarquilles les yeux. L'entendre, _lui,_ tenter de parler de ça avec toi a quelque chose de comique. Tu fais ''non'' de la tête. Il a presque l'air soulagé, tu ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Il te pose des questions insignifiantes auxquelles tu n'as qu'à répondre par ''oui'' ou ''non''. Les tasses sont vides depuis un bon bout de temps. Tu ne sens presque plus les ombres cachées au fond de ta tête. Tu pourrais presque dire que tu te sens bien.

Tu finis par déjeuner avec Potter. Tu as préparé une salade de pâtes, il t'a aidé. Il te raconte ce que tu as manqué en plus de trois ans et tu l'écoutes attentivement. Tu n'aimes pas sa voix. Tu n'aimes pas son ton sûr, sans faille. Tu n'aimes pas sa capacité à monologuer sans discontinu pendant de longues minutes. Et tu n'aimes pas raisonner comme ça, être aussi bêtement immature.

Une fois le repas terminé tu décides de faire la vaisselle, il décide d'essuyer. Il te demande où il peut s'installer, tu lui réponds que tu n'as que le canapé, il dit que c'est parfait. Tu le vois sortir quelque chose de sa poche, puis sa baguette. Tu le regardes redonner se taille normal à son sac d'un coup de poignet. Ça te fait mal. Tu veux partir. Tu retournes à la librairie et tu y passes l'après-midi.

A suivre.

Les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais quand même chaudement appréciées :)


	2. Tu ne supportes pas la vérité

**Disclaimer :** Évidemment, ils ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les torturer un peu.

**Note :** Cette fic ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue. A part le prologue, le reste de l'histoire sera du point de vue de Draco et à la deuxième personne.

**Message de l'auteur :** Voici donc le deuxième chapitre où il se passe plein de choses (enfin, tout est relatif ...) et où la vérité est révélée ! Je ne pense pas que cette fic dépassera les quatre chapitres, c'est aussi pour ça que l'histoire va plutôt vite. J'ai essayé de faire ce chapitre le plus long possible mais il est pas gigantesque non plus ... Je m'excuse d'avance s'il reste des fautes, c'est coriace ces bêtes-là !

Bonne lecture !

2. Tu ne supportes pas la vérité

Ça fait quatre jours qu'il squatte chez toi. Ça fait quatre jours que tu prends une douche froide à ton réveil. Ça fait quatre jours que tu te barricades dans ta librairie de huit heures du matin à sept heures du soir. Tu pars quand il se lève, tu rentres, vous mangez et tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre. Comme un idiot. Tu l'évites. _Lâche_.

Tous les matins, tu passes une demi-heure devant ton miroir à te coiffer. Tous les matins tu finis par laisser tomber et t'ébouriffer les cheveux. Tous les soirs, tu l'imagines allongé dans ton canapé. Tous les soirs tu t'obliges à ne pas penser à sa proximité. Et quand tu n'as pas le choix, quand t'es obligé d'être avec lui, tu gardes le silence.

Il est pourtant aimable avec toi. Il te sourit. Il fait en sorte de ne pas te déranger. Parfois, il t'observe sans dire un mot. Il va faire les courses à ta place parce qu'il a compris que tu n'aimais pas sortir. Il t'aide pour les tâches ménagères, sans utiliser de magie, comme s'il se rabaissait à ton niveau. Il est patient. Il essaie souvent de te faire parler, il te demande encore ce qui t'es arrivé. Dans ces moments-là tu te dis que tu n'as plus que trois jours à tenir. Tu te dis que c'est interminable. Tu sens que tu vas craquer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu sens que tu vas encore une fois te couvrir de ridicule. Mais tu sais que tu n'y peux rien.

Tu rentres encore plus tard ce soir et à peine fais-tu un pas dans le salon que tu tombes nez à nez avec un Harry aux cheveux mouillés et portant en tout et pour tout un jogging visiblement trop grand pour lui. Tu n'arrives pas à décrocher ton regard de lui. Tu te maudis intérieurement.

_ V-V-Va met-mettre qqquelque ch-chose !

_Incapable_. Tu as rarement fait pire. Les émotions fortes rendent les choses encore plus compliquées.

Il marmonne un ''Ça va, ça va'' avant de retourner dans la salle de bain et tu t'effondres sur le canapé. Tu te demandes pour la énième fois pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit lui que le Ministère envoie. Tu n'y arriveras jamais. _Faible_. Tu es ridiculement faible._ Pitoyable_. Tu as tout perdu. Tu n'es rien. Tu n'es plus rien.

Tu détestes ce que tu es devenu.

Et il a fallu que ce soit lui qui te voit comme ça. Tu donnerais tellement cher pour retrouver ton assurance et ton arrogance. Tu voudrais tellement pouvoir lui pourrir la vie comme avant. Tu préfères sa haine à sa pitié. Parce que la haine c'est profond, ça dure, ça prend de la place. Tandis que la pitié ça gène un instant, on y remédie puis on oublie. La haine c'est comme une marque au fer rouge. La pitié c'est comme une piqûre de moustique. Et tu ne veux pas te transformer en piqûre de moustique. Tu veux qu'il te laisse tranquille. Tu veux qu'il ne garde de toi que le souvenir brûlant de la rage que tu lui inspirais avant.

Vous dînez ensemble, lui et toi. Il semble remarquer ton changement d'humeur puisque pour une fois, il te laisse en paix. Tu broies du noir. Tu as les nerfs à vif, tu es trop émotif. Mais tu sais que c'est normal. _On_ t'a dit que c'était normal. Tu attends avec impatience le moment où tu pourras enfin te cloîtrer dans ta chambre. Tu te dis que c'est bon pour ce soir, qu'il ne va pas venir te voir. Mais tu l'entends débarquer derrière toi alors que tu fais la vaisselle.

_ Malfoy…

Au son de sa voix, tu hésites à laisser les assiettes en plan pour t'échapper. Mais avant que tu n'ais pu faire le moindre mouvement, il repart à l'assaut et te demande encore une fois :

_ Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui t'est arrivé pendant ces trois ans ?

C'est la fois de trop. Tu fermes brusquement le robinet d'eau. Tu ne te retournes pas. Tu sens une boule grossir dans ta gorge. Tu pries pour qu'il ne te questionne pas plus. Pour qu'il ne demande pas pourquoi _elle _est là, cette chose qui part de ton oreille pour aller s'échouer dans ta nuque. Pourquoi tu es infoutu de parler normalement. Mais il continue.

_ Malfoy, je veux juste t'aider.

Tu te tournes finalement vers lui. Tu as du mal à supporter sa vue. Il semble si compatissant que tu pourrais presque y croire.

_ Tu ne devrais pas garder tout cela pour toi. Raconte-moi.

Tu souris. Un sourire amer. Ca y est. Le moment est venu pour toi de tomber plus bas que terre. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Il y a trop de haine en toi, ça t'aveugle. Tu ressens trop de douleur. Depuis trop longtemps. Il a l'air trop indemne. Tu as trop souffert. Il a l'air d'aller trop bien.

_ Tu veux v-vraiment savoir ce q-qui m'est arr-arrivé ? Tu veux vraiment savoir pourq-quoi j'ai cette-…immonde ci-cicatrice dans le cou, p-p-pourquoi j'ai l'air si stupide-ment pathétique quand j'ouv-re la bouche ?

Tu te rapproches dangereusement de lui. Tu es menaçant dans tes mouvements mais tes mots ne sont que bafouillages et syllabes répétés. Ça t'énerve encore plus.

_ Alors écoute b-bien. C'était i-il y a deux ans et demi, le jour où j'allais réc-cupérer ma bbbaguette. Je venais à p-peine de sortir de ccch-chez moi q-q-quand je me suis fait at-attaquer par des Mangem-orts. Faut croire q-que t'avais mal fffait ton boulot, Sauveur, parce q-qu'il en r-res-restait encore quelques-uns. Et ils n'ét-taient pas très contents q-que j'ai pac-pactisé avec l'Or-dre du Ph-Phénix. J'ai d'abord essayé de m'enf-fuir, c'est là q-qu'ils ont jeté le s-sort qui m'a fait cette cicatrice. Alors que je m-me vidais de mon-… sang, ils se-se sont amusés à me lancer d-des Doloris et à me ta-tabasser. I-Ils m'ont laissé p-pour mort dans le c-caniveau. Je me suis rév-réveillé cinq-… jours p-plus tard, dans un hôp-hôpital moldu, et j'étais incap-pable de ffformuler la moindre phrase c-c-correcte. Des c-crétins en blouse blanche m'ont dit q-que j'étais at-atteint de bég-bégaiement tonico-cloniq-que ! Moi D-Draco Malfoy, j'étais dev-devenu un p-putain de bègue ! Je ne p-peux plus fffaire de magie à c-c-cause de ça ! Je ne suis mê-même p-pas un Moldu, je suis enc-core p-plus minable !

Quand tu parles tu fais des gestes étranges avec tes bras, comme si cela allait t'aider à mieux prononcer tous ces mots impossibles. Quand tu t'entends ça te donne envie de rire et de pleurer. T'as envie de te percer les tympans pour ne plus avoir à subir une telle humiliation.

Tu fais une pause. Tu reprends ton souffle. Ton accès de rage est terminé. T'as les joues en feu. Tu regrettes. Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Il a reculé alors que tu avançais, jusqu'à se retrouver collé au mur. Tu fais un pas en arrière.

_ Je ne suis p-plus rien. J'ai tout-…perdu. J'ai plus con-confiance en moi, je me cccache, je ne pa-parle plus à per-sonne, j'ai peur de sortir d-d-dans la rue… Alors ne t'a-ttends pas à ce que je ret-retourne là-bas. Je sais d-déjà ce que les gens d-di-diront de moi. J-Je sais d-déjà que je ne m'en rel-lèverais pas.

Tout est dit, le silence prend place. Il connait désormais la fabuleuse histoire de la déchéance du grand Draco Malfoy. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant. Lui non plus apparemment. Il reste complètement immobile, figé, comme digérant les informations que tu viens de lui balancer à la figure. Tu as envie de disparaître.

Au bout de quelques secondes, tu finis par quitter la pièce. Tu te sens mal. Tu ne supportes plus d'être aussi proche de lui. Il faut que tu t'éloignes, que tu prennes tes distances. Tu ne veux plus jamais le revoir. Pas après ça.

Tu fouilles dans ton sac pour trouver ce stupide téléphone portable que tu t'es acheté mais dont tu ne t'es jamais servi. Pas une seule fois. Alice t'a pourtant montré comment l'utiliser. Tu sélectionnes le seul numéro qui y est enregistré. Tes mains tremblent. Ça sonne, tu entends Harry arriver dans le salon. Tu pries pour qu'elle réponde le plus rapidement possible.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? te demande l'ancien Gryffondor.

Elle décroche au même moment.

_ Al-Alice ? Je p-peux venir ccchez toi ?

Ta voix est encore plus bizarre que d'habitude. Presque paniquée.

_ Je t'ex-… t'expi- … expliq-que- … , tu retiens un gémissement de désespoir, tu n'arrives plus à former de mots un peu compliqués à prononcer. Je te d-di-dirais p-plus t-ard …. Oui …. Merci, à to-tout de sui-te.

Tu raccroches. Potter t'attrapes brusquement par le bras. Tu refuses de le regarder.

_ Ne va pas chez elle ! s'écrie-t-il, étrangement énervé.

Tu te dégages précipitamment de son emprise. T'as les yeux qui piquent, tu les fermes résolument. Tu essaies de cacher ta grimace de douleur. Tu fais comme s'il n'existait pas. Tu te diriges vers ta chambre. Il te suit de près.

_Fait pas l'idiot, Malfoy ! N'y va pas !

Tu ouvres ton armoire, sors un sac à dos et commences à y entasser des vêtements. Il essaie de t'en empêcher. Tu ne t'en préoccupes pas.

_ Arrête. Ça ne sert à rien de partir. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu fais ça. Je t'en prie, arrête.

Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien. Mais tu es trop idiot pour t'en rappeler. Tu balances le sac sur ton épaule.

_ Ne pars pas !

Tu ressors de ta chambre.

_ 'Suis ccchez moi P-otter. Je fffais ce q-que je veux.

Tu prends ta veste. Tu avances jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il parvient à se glisser entre elle et toi. Tu hausses un sourcil.

_ J'ai pas fait tout ça pour te regarder fuir encore une fois.

Ses mots te semblent étranges. Tu ne veux pas y penser. Tu n'as pas la force de te battre contre _lui_. T'as jamais été assez courageux pour lui faire face. Et tu sens que si tu essaies aujourd'hui, ça va mal finir. Tu lui as déjà révélé beaucoup trop de choses qu'il n'était pas sensé savoir. Tu n'es pas en état pour ça. Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner au plus vite.

_ Je t'en prie, ne va pas chez elle.

A ces mots, une mauvaise idée te vient à l'esprit. Tu t'approches de lui, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Pourtant tu te moques plus de toi que de lui.

Au point où t'en es finalement ça ne fera pas une grande différence, si ? Allez, t'as déjà touché le fond, tu peux bien chercher une trappe pour t'enfoncer encore plus. Que tu le fasses ou pas, ça ne changera rien. Il n'a jamais voulu de toi et il ne te voudra jamais. Alors vas-y ! Fais-le. Comme ça tu seras certain que tu ne le reverras plus jamais.

Il ne peut plus s'enfuir. Il est pris au piège entre la porte et toi. Tu ne peux t'empêcher d'espérer qu'il ne tiendra pas compte de ce que tu vas faire. Mais tu sais que ce serait un miracle.

Tu te colles soudainement à lui. Tu plaques tes mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Tu es largement plus grand que lui, tu le recouvres de tout ton corps.

Tu le sens se pétrifier contre toi. Tu sens sa cage thoracique se soulever plus rapidement. Il agrippe ton pull et tente de te repousser. Tu ne tiens plus. Tu plonges ton visage dans le creux de son cou. Ça fait tellement d'années que tu meurs d'envie de le faire.

_ T-T'es jaloux ?

Pour une fois tu te fiches de ton problème de locution. Ce qui compte c'est ce que tu dis, pas la façon dont tu le dis. Ce qui compte c'est que tu viens de détruire toi-même tes derniers espoirs. Tu es aussi raisonnable qu'un marin perdu en mer qui brûle son unique voile. Une voile qu'il aime depuis l'adolescence. A en mourir. Mais au moins maintenant tu es sûr que personne ne viendra plus te chercher. Une fois qu'il t'aura tourné le dos, plus personne ne viendra te déranger.

Tu te prépares aux rires, aux insultes. Tu te demandes s'il va choisir le coup de poing dans la mâchoire ou le coup de genoux entre les jambes. Et alors que tu te dis qu'il fera certainement les deux, tu l'entends pousser un soupir tremblant.

_ Oui…

Tu t'éloignes instantanément de lui comme si tu venais de recevoir un électrochoc. Ce n'était en aucun cas la réponse que tu attendais.

_ Q-Quoi ? Q-Qu'est-ce que- …

_ Ne me fait pas répéter quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant !

C'est un ordre plus qu'autre chose. T'es perdu. Il a la tête baissée. Il a les joues rouges. Il replace nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez. Tu te demandes sérieusement s'il n'est pas en train de se foutre de toi. S'il ne vient pas d'inventer le bobard du siècle pour te faire rester.

Tu te rends alors compte que même si c'est un mensonge, tu t'es fait prendre à ton propre jeu. Tu t'es fait avoir. Parce que tu veux y croire. Tu crèves d'envie de croire ce qu'il te dit. Ça fait tellement longtemps que t'attends ça que t'es prêt à sauter à pieds joints dans le piège qu'il te tend. Tu es tellement faible, tu as besoin d'y croire.

Tu serres les dents. Tu ravales tes sentiments. Tu lui attrapes le bras et le tires sur le côté pour pouvoir atteindre la sortie.

_ Malfoy, arrête ! S'il-te-plait, ne me laisse pas …

Tu claques la porte.

A suivre.

Les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais quand même chaudement appréciées :)


	3. Impossibilité de fuir

**Disclaimer** : Évidemment, ils ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les torturer un peu.

**Note** : Cette fic ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue. A part le prologue, le reste de l'histoire sera du point de vue de Draco et à la deuxième personne.

**Message de l'auteur** : Je m'excuse- … non que dis-je … Je me prosterne à vos pieds pour ce très long retard impardonnable ! J'ai été un peu assaillie par le travail – avec une semaine de bac blanc – et ma connexion internet a des humeurs de princesse … Enfin bref … désolée ^^' Je vais essayer de me faire pardonner en publiant le chapitre 4 le plus tôt possible !

Encore une fois s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, excusez-les, elles sont jeunes ! lol …

Voilà donc la suite, certes courte mais la suite quand même ! Bonne lecture !

3. Impossibilité de fuir

Une fois de l'autre côté de la porte, dans le couloir, tu te demandes ce que t'es censé faire. Maintenant que tu n'as plus à te refréner à cause de la proximité d'Harry, tu réussis à réutiliser ton cerveau. Il faut que tu ailles chez Alice. Il faut que tu ailles dehors, dans la rue, là où il y a du monde. Tu te mets à t'agiter. Tu ne te sens pas bien. T'as envie de pleurer. Ça te prend à la gorge et te brûle les yeux. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire quand tu es aussi mal juste avant de sortir. Tu sais que c'est le début d'une de tes stupides crises de panique injustifiées. Tu sais que tu ne vas pas avoir le courage d'y aller. Mais tu ne peux pas rester là, devant ta porte.

Tu essaies de penser à autre chose. Tu essaies de faire des exercices de respiration. Ça ne change rien. Tu ne peux pas aller chez Alice dans ton état actuel. Il faut que tu lui dises que tu ne viendras pas.

Mais au bout de cinq minutes tu te rends compte que t'as laissé ton portable à l'intérieur. Tu pousses un grognement. Tu ne peux pas y retourner, c'est impensable. Rester dans ce couloir est la seule chose que tu puisses faire.

Alors tu t'assois là, contre le mur, en face de ta porte. Tu restes immobile à ne rien faire pendant de longues minutes. Et pendant ce temps ta mémoire te joue des tours. Tu sens à nouveau l'odeur de Potter, tu revois son visage embarrassé, tu entends encore ses mots. Tout cela a l'air tellement sincère maintenant. Tout cela semble tellement vrai. Du ton de sa voix au tremblement de son corps. De la lueur dans ses yeux au frémissement de sa lèvre inférieure. Tout. Mais toi tu sais que c'est faux. Tu sais que tu ne dois pas te mettre à espérer. Tu es juste entrain de rêver éveillé. Il faut que tu gardes les pieds sur terre. Qu'est-ce que le héros du monde sorcier pourrait bien trouver à un minable comme toi ? Le seul sentiment que tu peux lui inspirer à présent ce n'est que de la pitié.

Des bruits de voix provenant de ton appartement te font soudain sortir de tes pensées. Tu tends l'oreille. Ce n'est que la voix d'Harry. Il parle tout seul. Tu te demandes s'il a vraiment perdu la tête à force de vivre à côté d'une loque comme toi. Mais tu finis par réaliser que c'est loin d'être ça. C'est bien plus grave... Il a ton téléphone.

Tu te lèves en un éclair, prêt à arrêter ce carnage. De quel droit fait-il cela ? De quel droit appelle-t-il Alice ? Mais tu te ravises au dernier moment. Tu ne pourras rien faire. Tu ne pourras pas l'engueuler, le mettre plus bas que terre. Tu ne pourras pas lui cracher tout ce que tu penses à la figure, alors à quoi bon aller le voir ? Tu te rendras juste encore plus ridicule s'il se rend compte que t'étais dans le couloir depuis tout ce temps. A cette pensée tu prends conscience du fait que s'il parle avec Alice, il sait que tu n'es pas chez elle…

La porte de ton appartement s'ouvre brusquement et tu te retrouves face à un Harry à moitié inquiet à moitié surpris de te trouver là. Tu te composes un masque de froideur pour tenter de préserver le ce qui te reste de fierté. Vous restez comme ça un bon moment. Lui sur le seuil, toi à un mètre de lui. A vous regarder dans les yeux, sans faire le moindre mouvement. Puis tu vois son visage se fermer progressivement. Tu vois ses traits se durcir, ses mâchoires se serrer, ses lèvres se pincer, ses sourcils se froncer. Tu n'aimes pas voir une telle expression sur son visage, mais s'il est en colère c'est un bon présage pour toi. Peut-être qu'il a l'intention de partir, de te laisser. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas tout à fait de la colère. Il n'a pas tout à fait l'air vexé non plus. Parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui s'apparente à de la fragilité dans son regard qui ne colle pas avec de l'irritation. Mais tu dois encore te faire des idées.

C'est lui qui met fin à votre échange muet en fermant résolument les yeux.

_ Rentre.

Ce mot sonne presque comme une supplique. Il part en direction du salon sans attendre la moindre réponse de ta part. Tu hésites à le suivre. Mais tu sais que tu n'as pas d'autre option. Tu refermes la porte derrière toi et t'engages lentement à sa suite.

_ Alice m'a dit de te dire qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi, attaque-t-il directement d'une voix dure.

Tu ne réponds pas. Tu ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais répondre.

_ Elle dit que tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment.

Il est dos à toi. Tu ne peux pas voir son expression. Mais au son de sa voix tu sens que quelque chose cloche. Elle est tremblante. Tu peux facilement entendre qu'il essaie de la maintenir posée comme s'il se retenait de crier ou de sangloter. Tu ne comprends pas.

_ Je lui ai dit que c'était de ma faute, lâche-t-il tout bas. Je lui ai dit que ce serait bientôt fini.

Il se retourne dans un mouvement rageur et tu vois enfin son visage. Tu vois enfin ses yeux trop brillants, son regard polaire, son expression blessée. T'as envie de le prendre dans tes bras. Tu veux le voir sourire. Tu fais un pas en arrière. T'as envie de t'enfuir.

_ Il ne me reste que trois jours ici, Malfoy. Alors que tu parles ou non, j'en ai rien à faire ! Moi j'ai des choses à te dire et je compte bien obtenir des réponses !

Tu ne dis toujours rien. Plus aucune pensée correcte n'arrive à percer les brumes de ton esprit. Ta conscience te crie d'aller te réfugier dans ta chambre. Mais tout ton corps te murmure de le serrer contre toi. Celui qui parle le plus fort l'emporte. Alors tu fais volte-face et tu marches le plus rapidement possible en essayant de ne pas faire attention aux appels énervés du brun.

Quand tu veux fermer la porte, Harry s'interpose. Tu résistes un instant mais tu lâches finalement prise pour t'éloigner de lui. Il entre dans ta chambre et toi tu recules comme s'il te faisait peur. Tu refuses de le regarder, tu veux juste qu'il te laisse tranquille. Il doit te trouver _tellement_ minable.

_ Arrête ça, Malfoy. Cette fois je ne vais pas te laisser t'en sortir si facilement !

Tu recules toujours. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi il continue d'avancer. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de toi et tu ne préfères pas imaginer ce qu'il veut te dire. Tu finis par t'arrêter, il en fait de même.

_ Tu dois rentrer, Malfoy, tu ne peux pas … Tu sais ce que t'as fait endurer aux gens qui tiennent à toi en ne donnant aucun signe de vie pendant toutes ces années ? Tu sais que ta _mère_ te croit mort ? Tu sais que je-…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Tu veux lui dire d'aller se faire voir avec ses ''gens qui tiennent à toi''. Tu veux lui crier que tu sais déjà que ta mère te pense mort et que c'est mieux comme ça. Tu veux lui gueuler que de toute façon tu n'es même plus capable de sortir de chez toi, que jamais tu ne retournas dans ce monde où ton nom est connu de tous. Tu veux qu'il comprenne que tu ne peux pas. Tu veux juste qu'il te comprenne.

Ton expression doit s'être durcie parce qu'après quelques secondes à te fixer, la sienne change aussi. Ça ne devait pas être beau à voir. Il pousse un soupir.

_ Très bien, dit-il sur un ton froid. Attend-moi là, j'en ai pour dix minutes.

Il amorce un mouvement vers la porte mais se retourne finalement et ajoute :

_ Si t'es pas là quand je reviens, je te fais la peau.

Et il part. Tu entends la porte d'entrée claquer. Tu restes interdit au milieu de ta chambre durant de longues minutes. Ta tête est complètement vide. Au bout d'un moment tu te décides à bouger et tu te diriges vers l'entrée. Tu choisis de fuir encore une fois.

Mais quand tu avances ta main vers la poignée, tu la vois s'abaisser et la porte s'ouvre. Harry fronce immédiatement les sourcils en te voyant là, comprenant que tu comptais partir.

_ Heureusement que j'ai fait vite, n'est-ce pas ? fait-il ironiquement.

Tu baisses les yeux et tu remarques alors qu'il tient une petite boite en carton. Il la dépose sur la commode, l'ouvre rapidement et en sort un téléphone portable. Tu as immédiatement un mauvais pressentiment. Il sort ensuite le tien de sa poche et tapote sur les touches. Tu le regardes faire en te demandant comment il peut déjà savoir s'en servir aussi bien alors que toi tu en es presque allergique.

Puis il se retourne vers toi avec un minuscule sourire et te tend ton portable.

_ Voilà. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler. On peut communiquer par messages grâce à ces téléphones.

Le piège se referme sur toi sans que tu ne l'ais vu venir. Et alors que tu regardes fixement Potter, tu te dis qu'en cet instant t'aurais pu être chez Alice, en paix et loin de lui.

_ Malfoy, dit-il presque comme un avertissement.

Tu relèves alors la tête et tu tombes dans ses yeux. Tu te rends alors compte de quelque chose d'horrible. Tu te rends compte que tu l'aimes toujours autant. Tes sentiments n'ont pas du tout diminué depuis Poudlard, ils auraient même plutôt augmenté. Et ça te donne envie de t'arracher les cheveux. Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un pendant aussi longtemps sans discontinu tout en sachant parfaitement que cet amour est impossible et surtout à sens unique. C'est _grotesque_.

Tu te saisis brusquement de ton téléphone et tu t'enfuis encore une fois vers ta chambre pour t'y enfermer.

A suivre.

Les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais quand même chaudement appréciées (oui oui, mêmes les menaces de mort et les insultes sont appréciées !) :)


	4. Ce silence dans tes mots

**Disclaimer :** Évidemment, ils ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les torturer un peu.

**Note :** Cette fic ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue. A part le prologue, le reste de l'histoire sera du point de vue de Draco et à la deuxième personne.

**Message de l'auteur :** Je m'excuse à nouveau pour le retard ! Surtout que cette fois je n'ai aucune excuse vraiment valable … :S Je suis désolée ! Normalement ça ne se reproduira plus puisque le chapitre 5 est déjà en marche !

Encore une fois s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, excusez-les, elles sont jeunes ! lol …

Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre qui est plus long que les précédents ! Bonne lecture !

4 Ce silence dans tes mots

Ton portable vibre. C'est le quatrième message qu'il t'envoie. Ils se ressemblent tous plus ou moins. Et tu ne les aimes pas du tout. Mais tu ne sais pas éteindre ce truc. Alors tu ouvres son message à contrecœur et le lis du bout des yeux.

« _Malfoy, tu ne peux pas passer le reste de ta vie ici. Il faut que tu rentres chez les sorciers. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu laisses derrière toi, de ceux que tu laisses derrière toi. » _

Tu laisses échapper un rire nerveux. Tu ne te rends pas compte? Tu ne te rends pas compte?! Il te prend vraiment pour un imbécile fini. Bien sûr que tu le sais. Bien sûr que tu veux retourner chez toi. Bien sûr que tu veux revoir ce qui reste de ta famille et de tes amis. Bien sûr que tu n'as aucune envie de passer le restant de tes jours enfermé dans ce fantôme de vie que tu t'es créé. Mais tu en es incapable et il ne parvient apparemment pas à comprendre ça. Pourtant il incarne toutes les contradictions de ta situation à lui seul. Tu aimerais pouvoir le suivre, tu aimerais pouvoir avoir ne serait-ce qu'une conversation normale avec lui, tu aimerais pouvoir le séduire, tu aimerais pouvoir construire une relation stable, tu aimerais pouvoir avoir des projets sérieux. Mais tout ça ce n'est que du vent. Tu ne peux pas. Pas en étant aussi bavard et intéressant qu'un poisson rouge qui tourne en rond dans son bocal étriqué. Pas en étant aussi émotionnellement équilibré qu'un enfant de cinq ans.

Tu balances ton portable parterre en priant pour que cela fasse cesser les messages de Potter. Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il vibre à nouveau. Tu enfouis ta tête sous ton oreiller en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

Pourquoi continue-t-il de t'envoyer ces messages qui te prennent la gorge ? Pourquoi ne comprend-t-il pas qu'il te fait mal en te disant tout cela ? Pourquoi ne se rend-t-il pas compte qu'il remue le couteau dans la plaie ? Pourquoi ne voit-il pas que tu es déjà sur le point de te briser ? Pourquoi ne te laisse-t-il pas seul dans ta misérable petite vie bien tranquille sans la moindre saveur ?

Les vibrations qu'émet ton portable sont de plus en plus rapprochées. Alors tu sors ta tête de ton oreiller et lui jettes un coup d'œil mauvais. Il te faut encore deux vibrations pour finalement te relever et tendre le bras pour l'attraper. Tu lis alors tous les messages qu'Harry a envoyés.

_«_ _C'était quoi ce bruit, Malfoy ? »_

_« Ho Malfoy ? »_

_« Malfoy ! »_

_« Maaaaalfoy ! »_

_« Ne me dis pas que tu fais la gueule ? »_

_« Répond Malfoy, c'est lassant de parler à un mur. »_

_« Je te signale quand même que c'est plutôt moi qui suis en droit de faire la gueule et pas l'inverse ! »_

_« T'es mort ou quoi ? »_

_« Je suis sérieux Malfoy, répond ! »_

_« Draco ! »_

En lisant son dernier message tu décides de prendre ta revanche sur toutes les fois où t'as voulu le rabaisser depuis qu'il t'a retrouvé, lui fermer le caquet avec une réplique cinglante. Il vient de te tendre la perche, tu n'as plus qu'à la prendre. Tu tapotes maladroitement sur les touches trop petites de ce foutu machin moldu avec un sourire narquois.

_« Depuis quand t'es-tu donné le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom ? »_

Mais une fois ton message envoyé, tu perds ton sourire. Tu sais très bien ce que tu es en train de faire. Et c'est bêtement immature. Tu essaies de te rassurer quant à ta capacité à faire abstraction de tes sentiments, à faire illusion devant lui. Tu ne fais ça que pour te prouver que t'es encore capable de faire semblant, te prouver que tu parviens encore à étouffer ce que tu ressens. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile.

Ton portable vibre.

_« Depuis que je suis chargé de te ramener par tous les moyens possibles. »_

Tu ne t'attendais pas à une réponse comme celle-là. Ça te fait bizarre. Tu te sens encore plus stupide. Mais tu gardes la tête froide. Tu as mal, il faut que tu te défoules.

_« N'importe quoi, le Ministère n'en a rien à faire des gens comme moi. Tu n'es pas du tout chargé de me ramener 'par tous les moyens possibles'. Tout ce que tu fais c'est appliquer la procédure réglementaire et si mes souvenirs sont bons, ce ne sont pas des Aurors qui sont envoyés mais des larbins et ils ne sont pas autorisés à rester chez les Moldus plus de trois jours. Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu t'acharnes autant. »_

Les secondes passent, se transforment progressivement en minutes et tu attends toujours une réponse. Tu finis par perdre patience.

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Potter ? Aurais-je par hasard touché une corde sensible ? »_

Cette fois-ci la réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

_« Je préférais quand tu ne disais pas un mot finalement. »_

Tu affiches un sourire jaune et tu serres les dents. Il ne se rend pas compte à quel point ces mots peuvent te blesser.

_« Fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de t'acheter un portable. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Potter. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? »_

_« N'inverse pas les rôles Malfoy. C'est à moi de poser les questions. »_

_« Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre ? »_

Il ne répond pas. Tu n'as pas l'intention de lui renvoyer un message alors t'attends encore.

_« Ok, alors je te propose un compromis : tu me poses une question et je suis obligé d'y répondre, puis c'est à moi de te poser une question. Satisfait ? »_

C'est une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée même. Mais tu ne sais plus si ça changera quelque chose ou non. Tu ne sais plus si t'es déjà foutu ou si t'as une chance de t'en sortir.

_« Très bien, alors répond-moi. »_

Tu poses ensuite ton portable sur ton torse et fixes le plafond. Tu es à la fois impatient et réticent. Tu n'aimes pas cette sensation. Quand ton portable vibre, tu ne le regardes même pas. Tu sais que tu vas être déçu par sa réponse et tu n'as plus envie d'être déçu. Mais tu finis par te dire qu'il vaut mieux en finir le plus tôt possible, c'est comme un pansement qu'il faut arracher d'un coup.

_« Si je fais tout ça pour te ramener c'est parce que je pense être le seul à pouvoir le faire. »_

Tu fermes les yeux et pousses un pathétique soupire. Sa réponse n'a aucun sens, elle ne répond même pas à ta question. Tu t'y attendais mais tu es quand même frustré.

Ton portable vibre à nouveau. Il te pose une question sans intérêt à propos de ton bégaiement, tu réponds le plus évasivement possible. Tu n'aimes pas parler de ça. Tu lui poses toi aussi des questions inutiles et les messages s'enchaînent rapidement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne donne plus signe de vie pendant de longues minutes. Bêtement inquiet, tu te demandes s'il faut que tu lui envoies un message ou que tu ailles voir s'il s'est endormi. Mais tu ne restes pas longtemps dans le silence puisque ton portable se remet à vibrer.

_« Est-ce que tu sors avec Alice ? »_

En lisant son message, tu manques de t'étouffer avec ta propre salive. Quand tu retrouves enfin un semblant de calme, tu te poses des centaines de questions et tu sens tes joues brûler. Tu n'arrives plus à faire taire tes espoirs alors tu les laisses s'exprimer. Même si tu sais que tu risques de souffrir encore plus, tu n'as pas le courage de te forcer à garder les pieds sur terre. Alors tu ne prêtes aucune attention aux voix dans ta tête qui te répètent que tu n'es qu'un crétin qui va de son plein gré se casser à nouveau les dents contre le même mur.

Tu commences à écrire une réponse, un simple _« Non »_, mais tu l'effaces finalement. C'est trop rapide, trop facile. Tu sens que tu as l'avantage sur lui. Il faut que tu en profites au maximum, il faut que tu savoures cette opportunité qui ne se représentera peut-être jamais.

_« Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi cela te concerne, Potty. A moins que tu n'aies été sérieux tout à l'heure en disant que tu étais jaloux ? »_

Tu envoies et attends impatiemment. Tu n'as pas du tout l'assurance que tes messages laissent transparaître. Tu entends ton cœur battre la chamade et sens ton estomac se tordre d'angoisse. Tu te tournes et te retournes dans ton lit en fixant obstinément l'écran de ton portable. Pourquoi met-il autant de temps à répondre ? Est-il énervé ? Dégouté ? Est-il en train d'écrire un roman pour te mettre plus bas que terre ? Réfléchit-il à une façon efficace de tourner les choses ?

Ou n'ose-t-il pas t'avouer qu'il était réellement jaloux ?

Une vibration met fin à tes stupides suppositions.

_« Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas été sérieux ? »_

Il tourne autour du pot. Ça ne fait que doubler tes espoirs.

Tu réfléchis rapidement à ce que tu pourrais répondre. S'il était vraiment jaloux il faut que tu trouves un stratagème pour le lui faire avouer. Mais plus tu y réfléchis plus une pensée très désagréable prend le pas sur tes espoirs niais. Tu réponds donc rageusement :

_« Et bien peut-être que ce n'est qu'une ruse pour me faire rentrer. Tu as bien dis que tu le ferais ''par tous les moyens possibles'', non ? »_

Il te répond trente secondes plus tard.

_« Parce que ça pourrait marcher ? »_

Tu pousses un grognement. Evidemment que ça marcherait ! Tu es tellement faible que tu lui céderais dès la première seconde. C'est tout ce que tu demandes. Mais tu sais pertinemment qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Il s'agit tout de même d'Harry Potter, le Sauveur, le Gryffondor le plus intègre que Poudlard a jamais connu. Mais tu ne l'as plus vu depuis presque quatre ans, alors peut-être qu'il a changé ? Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui il est prêt à tout pour se vanter d'avoir réussi à retrouver Draco Malfoy l'éclopé qui a perdu son seul attrait : sa grande gueule. Peut-être qu'il en est capable. Tu n'en sais rien, tu ne fais plus parti de sa vie.

En tous cas, tu ne sais pas ce que tu es censé lui répondre. Lui dire clairement ''Oui ça marcherait puisque je n'attends que ça !'' ne te paraît pas être une bonne idée. Alors il te reste quoi ? Nier ? Continuer dans la même branche que lui et répondre par une question vaseuse ? Ne pas répondre ? Tout cela te semble stupide. Tu es fatigué par toute cette comédie. Tu veux que ça s'arrête. Tu veux mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Tu veux qu'il parte. Et pour cela il faut que tu le fasses fuir.

_« Oui, ça marcherait bien mieux que tes sermons. Alors ? Etais-tu sérieux ? »_

T'as les doigts qui tremblent quand tu appuies sur les touches. Tu envoies. Tu viens de te mettre tout seul dans une position de vulnérabilité. Tu te sens comme un kamikaze.

Tu fermes les yeux. Il ne se rend certainement pas compte de l'importance de sa réponse pour ton équilibre psychologique. Il ne sait pas ce que ça représente pour toi. Non, il n'a pas conscience qu'il tient entre ses doigts le dernier fil qui pourrait te ramener à la raison. Comment pourrait-il ?

Ton cœur sort de ta poitrine quand ton téléphone vibre. Tes paupières se soulèvent presque automatiquement. Tu as un nœud dans la gorge. Tu ouvres son message. Il n'y a qu'un mot. Dès que tes yeux se posent dessus, tu sens à la fois une enclume tomber dans ton estomac et tout ton corps devenir plus léger.

_« Oui. »_

Ton cerveau n'est plus capable d'aligner deux idées correctement. Tu as l'impression qu'il a été remplacé par de la gelée. Ton portable vibre à nouveau au bout du quelques minutes et tu t'empresses de lire son message.

_« Ca ne t'oblige à rien, Malfoy. Et je comprendrais parfaitement que tu veuilles que je parte dès maintenant… »_

Tu es en état de choc, tu n'arrives plus à réfléchir normalement. Tu dévores ces quelques mots lumineux sur cet écran trop petit. Ils te font l'effet d'une injection de morphine, ils apaisent ton âme agitée et pansent tes vielles blessures. Tu les relis encore et encore, savourant chaque lettre qui les compose. Et dans le silence de ces mots, tu t'imagines les différentes intonations que sa voix pourrait avoir.

Tu reçois un nouveau message. Et un sourire prend place sur ton visage.

_« S'il-te-plait, répond-moi. Dis-moi si je peux rester. »_

Tu ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais tu ne réponds toujours pas. A la place, tu te l'imagines, juste là, dans ton salon, à attendre ta réaction. Tu te demandes s'il est debout à faire les cent pas ou recroquevillé au fond de ton canapé. S'il est cramponné à son portable ou n'ose plus le regarder. S'il est inquiet ou blasé. S'il a peur. S'il attend ta réponse comme un prévenu attend sa sentence ou s'il est déjà en train de faire son sac.

A cette dernière pensée, tu te relèves brusquement. Tu tends l'oreille, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Tu es tellement absorbé que tu sursautes quand ton téléphone vibre.

_« Laisse tomber, c'était stupide de ma part de vouloir rester. Demain matin je serais parti. »_

Il ne t'en faut pas plus pour bondir sur tes pieds et sortir de ta chambre sans plus de réflexion. Tu traverses le couloir au pas de charge mais tu t'arrêtes net une fois dans le salon. Potter est là. A ranger ses affaires. Il compte réellement partir.

Tu laisses échapper un ''Non'' qui s'apparenterait plus à un grognement. Tu avances vers lui. Il lève un regard inquiet vers toi et fais un pas en arrière. Il t'évite du regard. Il a les joues rouges et un sourire contrit.

_ C-C'était pas la peine de venir me mettre à la porte… Je t'ai dit que je partais, je vais le faire…

Tu arrêtes d'avancer, il arrête de reculer. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu es censé faire. Tu ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre que tu veux qu'il reste. Tu crèves juste d'envie de le serrer dans tes bras.

_ … rry.

C'est le seul son que ta gorge sèche laisse passer. Il écarquille les yeux puis les pose enfin sur toi. Il a l'air encore plus surpris alors qu'il fixe ton visage, tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'as aucune idée de la tête que tu fais en ce moment et à vrai dire tu n'en as rien à faire. Tu ne peux pas le laisser partir. Pas après ça.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de-…

_ N-nn-n- … T-t-t-tttu p-p-p-…

Tu n'arrives plus à formuler le moindre mot. Les émotions fortes sont ravageuses. Surtout le stress. Tu t'efforces à réessayer dans la précipitation alors que tu sais pertinemment que c'est peine perdue. Tu t'agites, tu recommences à faire des gestes bizarres. Tu ne fais que t'enfoncer un peu plus. Mais tu ne peux pas abandonner, il faut qu'il comprenne.

_ Rrr-re-res-r-re-…, tu pousses un grognement rageur. T-ttt-ttttu n-n-n-n-nne pp-ppp-…

C'est de pire en pire. Plus tu bégaies plus tu paniques et plus tu paniques plus tu bégaies. C'est un cercle vicieux. Tu n'arrives plus à t'arrêter. Tu te sens tellement pathétique. Tes yeux te brûlent. Tes mains tremblent.

Soudain, Harry s'approche de toi. Et tu te rends compte qu'il te parle. Doucement.

_ Calme-toi … Arrête, c'est bon… Je suis là, calme-toi …

Mais alors qu'il se rapproche, tu finis par délaisser les paroles au profit de gestes. Tu l'attrapes par le bras et le plaques contre toi. Tu te sens immédiatement mieux. Ça te rassure de l'avoir aussi près de toi, tu es sûr qu'il est bien là. Tu serres tes bras autour de son dos et tu le sens peu à peu se détendre et se laisser aller. Il pose ses mains sur tes flans alors que tu enfouis une des tiennes dans ses cheveux noirs.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? te demande-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Tu ne réponds pas. Tu glisses lentement tes mains sur sa nuque et ancre ton regard au sien. Il a l'air troublé et perdu, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ton attitude. Mais dès que tes lèvres viennent effleurer les siennes, il semble oublier toute interrogation.

A suivre.

Les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais quand même chaudement appréciées (oui oui, mêmes les menaces de mort et les insultes sont appréciées !) :)


	5. Le braille que je lis dans tes caresses

**Disclaimer :** Évidemment, ils ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les torturer un peu.

**Note :** Cette fic ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue. A part le prologue, le reste de l'histoire sera du point de vue de Draco et à la deuxième personne.

**Message de l'auteur** (qu'il ne faut pas tuer parce que ce n'est pas gentil) **:** ^^' Salut tout le monde… *se cache derrière son écran et utilise son clavier comme bouclier* Moi ? En retard ? Oh si peu ! Hum, hum … Bon d'accord je m'excuse platement pour ce retard de quoi ? Plus de deux mois ? … C'est horrible… Mais j'ai quand même une minuscule excuse : j'arrivais plus à écrire ! L'inspiration avait pris ses jambes à son cou, cette traitresse ! Imaginez un petit instant le vide absolu, le néant total … et bin c'était encore pire ! Et à chaque fois que j'essayais quand même d'aligner deux mots c'était comme une voiture qui se fait écraser par un train, puis un avion qui se crache sur le train, puis un astéroïde qui tombe juste dessus et enfin la Terre qui rentre en collision avec le Soleil. Vous voyez le genre ? Et puis après je me suis faite opérer ce qui m'a encore retardé d'une semaine ^^'

Bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie, bonne lecture !

5 Le braille que je lis dans tes caresses

Il ferme les yeux, pas toi. Tu veux t'assurer que c'est bien vrai. Tu colles ton front au sien. Il reste complètement immobile. Tes lèvres s'appuient à nouveau sur les siennes. Tu sens qu'elles sont gercées. Tu les caresses doucement de ta bouche, savourant leur chaleur et leur contact légèrement griffant. Ça réveille quelque chose en toi qui te fait perdre la tête.

Il inspire soudainement, il a la gorge serrée comme s'il avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite. Tu n'arrives plus à te retenir, tu n'arrives plus à te demander si ce n'est pas une erreur, tu n'arrives plus à te raisonner. Alors tu l'embrasses vraiment. Il suit instantanément le mouvement. Tes lèvres contre les siennes, entre les siennes. Enveloppés dans le son de vos respirations saccadées, tu mets tout ton être dans ce moment que tu as tant attendu. Dont tu as tant rêvé. Que tu pensais ne jamais vivre. Et tu as envie d'y croire, tu veux croire en ce qui est en train de t'arriver.

Tu n'oses pas approfondir le baiser de peur de l'effrayer. Mais rapidement, sa langue vient se faufiler entre tes dents. Tu souris un instant. T'as l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent.

Le ton change alors totalement. Il se colle à toi, ses mains s'agrippent à tes épaules, les tiennes passent en dessous de son tee-shirt, le baiser devient brûlant. Tu veux plus, bien plus, et tu n'arrives plus à penser à autre chose. Et d'une certaine façon ça te terrifie.

Tu te forces à reprendre tes esprits. Tu te rends alors compte que tout ça ne rime à rien. En un fragment de seconde, tu réalises que c'est impossible. C'est tellement stupide, comment as-tu pu y croire un seul instant ? Comment as-tu pu oser y penser ? Tu ne peux pas t'imposer à lui comme cela. Tu ne peux pas lui infliger une relation aussi bancale. Tu ne peux pas le retenir près de toi alors que tu sais qu'il ne pourra jamais être vraiment heureux.

A contre cœur, tu t'éloignes brusquement de lui. Tu lui jettes un rapide coup d'œil, juste pour voir ce que tu as eu le culot de lui faire. Et tu as une grimace de douleur. Cheveux en bataille, vêtements en vrac, joues rougies, respiration haletante, lunettes de travers, yeux brillants, pupilles dilatées. Expression d'innocence et de luxure à la fois. Il te faut de l'air.

Tu cours presque jusqu'à la cuisine. Tu t'appuies sur le plan de travail comme si tu allais t'effondrer. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu es un Malfoy, un ancien Mangemort, un bègue et un agoraphobe, comment as-tu pu t'imaginer que c'était _possible_ ? Tu n'es qu'un crétin qui a toujours refusé de sortir la tête de ses jolies illusions. Mais la vérité, la seule, celle que tu ne veux pas regarder en face, c'est que tu ne peux pas avoir de vraie relation. Tu ne peux pas avoir de véritable discussion. Tu ne peux pas aller au cinéma, ni au restaurant, ni nulle part où il y a du monde. Tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie. Tu ne peux pas retourner dans son monde. Tu ne peux pas lui offrir d'avenir. Tu ne peux _rien_ lui offrir.

Mais en plus tu parles de tout ça comme si tu savais ses sentiments, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de toi. Après tout, les chances pour qu'il soit amoureux de toi sont si faibles que c'en est ridicule d'y prêter attention. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais être en train de faire, bon sang ?

Tu te figes soudainement alors que tu l'entends entrer dans la cuisine et avancer. Tu as les deux mains crispées sur le plan de travail, dos à lui. Tu sens qu'il est juste là, à quelques centimètres de toi. Et tu pries pour qu'il te traite de malade mental et parte en claquant la porte. Tu pries pour qu'il te donne un bon coup de poing en pleine figure et transplane sans un regard en arrière. Tu pries pour qu'il se mette à se foutre de ta gueule et te lance une réplique cinglante.

Mais il ne fait rien de tout cela. A la place il s'approche d'avantage.

_ Draco-…

_ A-a-arrête, tu le coupes par peur de ce qu'il allait dire.

Merlin, ce que tes sentiments sont contradictoires ! Tu veux qu'il parte et qu'il reste. Tu veux qu'il t'aime et qu'il te déteste. Tu veux qu'il parle et qu'il se taise. Tu veux juste parvenir à réfléchir correctement une minute entière. Mais ça fait un moment que t'as plus les idées claires, tu es contrôlé par tes émotions. T'as l'impression que ton cœur est remonté dans ta gorge. T'as envie de pleurer.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu-…

_ A-arrête, je te dis.

Ta voix n'est qu'un murmure, ce qui fait presque disparaître ton bégaiement. Mais ça ne te fait pas te sentir mieux pour autant.

Tu prends une grande inspiration. Même si c'est vain, il faut que tu saches :

_ Qu'est-ce q-que tu attends réellement de moi ?

En entendant le son de ta voix, tu fermes les yeux. Tu ne sais pas si tu préfères bégayer ou chuchoter aussi pathétiquement. Si tu devais décrire le son que tu produis, tu le caserais entre une porte qui grince gravement et un couinement de chien qui pleure. C'en est presque risible.

_ Je pourrais te retourner la question parce que j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre pourq-…

Il a dû voir la grimace que tu as faite à ces mots, car il s'interrompt de lui-même. Non, tu ne veux surtout pas répondre à cette question. Tu ignores la réponse. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu attends de lui. Tu as du mal à faire la distinction entre ce que tu dois attendre de lui et ce que tu veux réellement. Mais c'est peut-être mieux comme cela.

_ Je veux juste être avec toi, Draco.

Mensonge. C'est impossible.

_ Quand tu es parti après ton procès, je croyais que ça ne changerait rien pour moi, je croyais même que ça pourrait m'enlever un poids de ne plus me bagarrer avec toi à longueur de journée… Ça a été vrai les premiers jours. J'ai repris ma vie comme si de rien était. Je me sentais bien. J'avais même l'impression de mieux respirer loin de toi.

Connard. Toi à cette époque t'étais au fond du trou, ça te tuait d'être séparé de lui. Tu finissais toutes tes nuits dans un caniveau devant un bar miteux.

_ Et puis petit à petit, je me sentais de plus en plus vide. Je rigolais moins, je parlais moins, je dormais moins, je mangeais moins. Et au bout de deux mois c'était devenu inquiétant. Tout le monde mettait cela sur le compte de la guerre et de ses pertes, alors je n'ai pas cherché plus loin, je me suis dit que c'était sûrement cela.

Tu sens qu'il s'approche encore un peu plus de toi.

_ Mais je savais aussi qu'il y avait autre chose.

Tu sens son tee-shirt frôler ton bras.

_ J'ai largué Ginny sans hésitation quand je me suis rendu compte qu'elle ne comptait pas pour moi. Et après c'est allé très vite. Ça m'est un peu tombé dessus, mais c'était logique alors je n'ai pas repoussé ce que je ressentais. Je ne pensais plus qu'à cela. Je passais mon temps libre dans les endroits où on a eu nos moments les plus mémorables. Sur le terrain de Quidditch, dans la Salle sur Demande, en haut de la tour d'astronomie ou encore dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde… Tu te souviens de cette fois-là ? En sixième année ?

Tu entends clairement un sourire dans sa voix. Tu enrages. Il te demande cela comme si vous aviez joué aux cartes et pris le thé en papotant. Mais par Merlin, il a failli te tuer ce jour-là ! Alors que toi tu te forçais à n'utiliser que les sorts les plus inoffensifs que tu avais en stock parce que tu n'aurais jamais supporté de lui faire le moindre mal, il t'avait lancé un sortilège de mort en pleine face.

_ Évidemment q-que je m'en souviens, Potter, tu chuchotes en grimaçant. Tu m'as lancé un Sectumsempra et tu m'as juste regardé me vider de mon sang, comment veux-tu que j'oublie ça ?

Tu en gardes toujours les cicatrices. Les sensations aussi. Tu te souviens si bien de la douleur que tu pourrais presque la ressentir encore. Si Snape n'avait pas été là, tu aurais juste claqué comme un vaurien avec pour seule compagnie un fantôme hystérique.

_J-Je ne connaissais pas les effets de ce sort quand je l'ai lancé… Je…

Et ça lui arrive souvent d'utiliser des sorts qu'il ne connait pas ? C'est stupide. Ce n'est pas un Gryffondor pour rien lui.

_ Je suis désolé… J'ai eu tellement peur quand je t'ai vu en sang que je n-…

_ Je ne t'en veux pas. Je le méritais sûrement un peu. J'ai fait des choses bien plus horribles que cela. Alors laisse le passé où il est.

Tu n'aimes pas parler de cette période de ta vie. Ça a été le début de ta fin. Tu ne veux pas revenir dessus.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Changement de sujet. Tu te fiches de savoir à quel point il te détestait quand vous étiez à Poudlard. Tu n'as pas besoin de l'entendre une nouvelle fois. Ça t'a déjà trop longtemps torturé.

_ Si, je t'ai répondu. Je veux être avec toi.

_ N'importe quoi… Dis-moi la vérité.

Il pose soudain une main sur ton bras gauche, te faisant te crisper encore plus. Il la fait lentement courir sur ton avant-bras, suivant les quelques veines un peu en volume qui parcourent ta peau, retraçant ta Marque des Ténèbres de la pulpe de ses doigts, s'amusant à monter et descendre en frôlant tes poils blonds, te donnant la chair de poule. Tu ne sais pas combien de temps il fait cela mais tu tuerais pour que ça continue des heures. Puis, tout en continuant ses caresses, il recommence à parler, à te raconter ces choses bizarres qui te réchauffent de l'intérieur.

Il te dit combien il a attendu ton retour, combien il s'est inquiété, combien il a tourné en rond pendant des semaines, combien il était déprimé quand il a réalisé que tu ne reviendrais peut-être pas. Il t'explique son refus d'abandonner, son intention inébranlable de te retrouver, sa formation d'Auror et ses recherches en parallèle. Il te raconte les nuits blanches que tu lui as fait endurer, les heures de travail supplémentaires qu'il s'infligeait, les transplanages aux quarte coins du monde qui l'épuisaient et le démoralisaient. Il te confesse ensuite ses raisonnements boiteux, ses hypothèses farfelues, ses doutes oppressants, ses angoisses virales.

Puis il en arrive à il y a quelques jours, à sa réussite, à sa joie, à son inquiétude, à son appréhension.

Mais là tu ne veux plus écouter. Tu ne veux surtout pas l'entendre te dire que ça l'a déçu de trouver un pantin sans vie à la place de sa Némésis. Tu ne veux pas qu'il détruise si rapidement les espoirs qu'il vient à peine de faire naître en toi. Ils sont bien trop agréables pour qu'il les massacre si vite. Tu as besoin d'eux, ils apaisent ton mal-être et referment tes plaies. Tu ne veux pas les laisser partir. Pas tout de suite.

_ Arrête, tu murmures tout bas. Tais-toi.

Ça y est, tu as encore envie de pleurer. Tu détournes violemment la tête en poussant une sorte de grognement étranglé. Tu te rends compte que c'est une mauvaise idée quand tu sens sa deuxième main se poser doucement sur ta nuque, à la base de ta cicatrice, et commencer à jouer sur ta peau à l'aspect irrégulier de la même manière que sur ton bras. C'est une torture.

_ Arrête…

Ta voix est si suppliante que tu te fais pitié.

_ Pourquoi ? demande-t-il après de longues secondes.

Tu déglutis difficilement, t'as la gorge tellement nouée que t'as l'impression qu'un paquebot de croisière y a emménagé. Ton souffle tremble quand tu inspires.

_ Parce que tu ne peux pas vouloir de moi. C'est impossible. Alors arrête ce petit manège, arrête de jouer avec mes faiblesses.

Durant un long moment il ne dit rien et ne fait plus un seul mouvement. Puis ses doigts recommencent lentement à faire des cercles sur ton avant-bras. Cette fois, au lieu de te crisper, cela te détend un peu, te réconforte.

Puis il trace des formes irrégulières, des symboles imaginaires. Et étrangement tu as l'impression qu'il est en train de te graver un roman sur la peau. Qu'il te raconte sa vie et la tienne. Qu'il apprend des choses sur toi en faisant tous ces mouvements délicats. Qu'il découvre un nouveau langage et le partage avec toi. C'est presque comme du braille.

_ Draco, regarde-moi s'il te plaît…

Sa voix est bien trop douce pour que tu n'y obéisses pas. Tu tournes lentement la tête vers lui mais, conscient de tes yeux trop brillants, tu la gardes baissée.

Et il te dit alors ces choses miraculeuses pour lesquelles tu as prié. Il te dit toutes ces phrases qui ont le mystérieux pouvoir d'insuffler en toi l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie tant rêvée.

Tu as beau lui répéter que tu n'y crois pas, il réussit à te persuader. Tu as beau lui dire que tu ne peux pas avoir une relation normale, il répond simplement qu'il se fiche de la manière dont il est avec toi tant qu'il est avec toi. Tu as beau lui rétorquer que de toute façon tu es l'opposé du compagnon idéal, il te dit être convaincu du contraire, il te dit qu'il n'y a pas plus idéal pour lui. Il te dit même que cela ne changerait rien si tu étais sourd, cul-de-jatte ou manchot. Ou les trois en même temps. Tu as beau essayer d'étouffer ta joie débordante, il parvient à faire ressortir tous tes sentiments enfouis depuis tant d'années, tu n'arrives plus à faire semblant. Tu te laisses faire gentiment, tu le laisses t'amadouer pour un temps.

Tu fais un pas vers lui mais tu le vois hésiter, lui qui t'as dit toutes ses paroles incroyables sans sourciller. Il détourne le regard. Tu ne comprends pas tout suite qu'il est juste gêné de t'avoir déclaré toutes ces choses spontanément alors qu'il n'est pas certain de ce que tu ressens pour lui.

_ Je tiens vraiment à toi, finit-il par conclure. Je ne tiens plus qu'à toi en fait. Au sens propre du terme. Tu es la seule chose qui m'a fait avancer ces trois dernières années. Alors si tu… si tu n'as pas les mêmes sentiments, si tu me détestes comme à Poudlard, dis-le-moi tout de suite … Ça m'évitera beaucoup de dégâts intérieurs…

A cet instant tu n'as jamais autant voulu pouvoir parler normalement. Pouvoir lui dire ces mots d'une voix sûre et sans faille. Pouvoir lui faire entendre comme tu es confiant, comme tu as de l'assurance, comme tu crois chaque mot que tu prononces.

Mais tu n'es capable que d'un chuchotement minable.

_ Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé.

Il plonge alors enfin ses yeux dans les tiens et un grand sourire vient éclairer son visage. Alors tu te dis que l'important c'est d'avoir réussi à lui dire, qu'importe de quelle manière. Tu pousses une expiration tremblante. Tremblante mais soulagée.

Puis il se rapproche de toi et tu n'attends plus une seule seconde. Tu te jettes sur lui.

A suivre.

Les reviews ne sont toujours pas obligatoires mais quand même chaudement appréciées (oui oui, mêmes les menaces de mort et les insultes sont appréciées !) :]


End file.
